The Malfoy's Book
by I'mTheCherryBomb
Summary: Simplemente no podía concebir que alguien lo hubiese dañado, o peor, que Draco decidiese terminar con su vida. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que haría Narcissa sin su único hijo, pero la otra opción era ridícula, Draco había estado tan decidido a no engendrar un bebé puro...
1. Lucius

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy subía apresuradamente las escaleras con dirección a su despacho, su expresión usualmente inescrutable era de completo desconcierto, ansiedad y... ¿pánico?. Cada pocos segundos miraba con dirección a su mano derecha donde se encontraban brillando el anillo de la familia como para cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación suya y después de hacerlo cada vez, la ansiedad en su pecho no hacía más que aumentar.

Contrario a lo que se decía de él, Lucius no era una escoria inhumana carente de corazón y sentimientos. Bueno, lo de escoria podía ser llevado a debate dada su actuación en las últimas guerras, pero era humano y –pese al escepticismo general– tenía un corazón que amaba profundamente. Realmente ni siquiera había querido participar en la última guerra: sí, era cierto que no le gustaban los muggles y sangresucias, pero la primera le había bastado y sobrado para entender que no valía la pena morir por querer liquidarlos. Quizá en un momento de ira y miedo había dejado el diario del Señor Tenebroso en manos de la pequeña Weasley, pero no sabía que provocaría tanto daño, luego se había arrepentido terriblemente por poner a su pequeño niño –y al resto de mocosos– en peligro. Fue por eso que había tratado de compensarlo con creces (había sido generoso con las donaciones al castillo) y había temido tanto cuando aquel terrible pajarraco lo había atacado en tercer curso. Si hubiese dependido de él, simplemente hubiese seguido donando y haciendo un buen trabajo en la junta de gobernadores, pero ¿quién podría negarle algo al Señor Oscuro?. Esa era la verdad: cuando "regresó a su forma humana" –si a ese cuerpo espeluznante se le podía liamar así– no había querido seguirlo, había tenido que... y esa sincera admisión bajo el más potente Veritaserum fue la última que bastó para salvarlo de pisar Azkaban.

Lucius aún recordaba vívidamente el día del juicio, se habían preparado para lo peor. Aún se le desgarraba el alma al recordar a su amada conteniendo las lágrimas mientras consolaba a su niño. También recordaba cómo se habían sorprendido por el rumbo que tomaron las cosas: fueron llevados por separado a unas "salas de verdad"que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore había habilitado en Hogwarts (y de milagro no se habían destruido) ya que el chico Potter y su amiga sangresucia habían insistido en cambiar la manera de interrogar a los mortífagos. Después Narcissa le había contado que su propósito era favorecer a Snape quien ¡oh sorpresa! resultó ser de los buenos. Lucius lo había sospechado todo el tiempo pero jamás dijo nada porque en el fondo solo quería librarse del Señor Oscuro. Esa y muchas otras admisiones involuntarias contribuyeron en mejorar su expediente, pero fue después de la revelación de su "secreto mejor guardado" que comenzaron a verlo con otros ojos: incluso si habían otros dos mortífagos que podían invocar un patronus, ninguno tenía la forma de un Puffskein. El patronus de Severus era una cierva y el del recién "resucitado" –por decirlo de algún modo– Regulus, un Demiguise, no eran animales agresivos pero definitivamente no eran una bestia adorable y doméstica. Sí, su secreto más vergonzoso había terminado por convencer a los jueces de que no estaba del todo podrido y sólo era un imbécil esnob engreído y asustado buscando proteger a su familia. Quizá en otras épocas le hubiese herido el orgullo que tuviesen esa opinión de él; sin embargo, ahora sólo le daba alivio tener un jodido Puffskein como patronus. Además, nadie más que los malditos jurados lo sabrían, no era tan malo. Al final le habían dejado sin varita y en arresto domiciliario por tres años a cambio de colaborar con la justicia, no se quejó, le parecieron una bendición.

Narcissa y Draco tuvieron mejor suerte: su esposa sólo obtuvo un año bajo las mismas condiciones y su hijo sólo tenía que volver a la escuela y hacer servicio social. Bueno, eso y las donaciones que se habían comprometido a hacer en muestra de su buena fe y arrepentimiento genuino. No hablaron de los secretos que fueron forzados a revelar mientras esperaban ser llevados de vuelta a Malfoy Manor, pero cuando se instalaron él les dijo lo mucho que los amaba y cuánto lamentaba no haber sido más valiente. Narcissa lloró y lo golpeó un poco antes de abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pero Draco sólo lo miró y corrió hacia su habitación, pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su niño y le dolió en el alma ser el causante de su sufrimiento. Draco se encerró por un mes entero. Narcissa, por otro lado, le había dicho que quería remodelar toda la mansión a cambio de su perdón, no se opuso a ninguno de sus caprichos aún cuando significó tener al Weasley de la cicatriz limpiando la magia oscura que sus ancestros tanto se habían esmerado en preservar.

El día de su cumpleaños Draco salió de su encierro, Lucius lo encontró hablando melancólicamente con Bill Weasley pero apenas le vió notó la imperceptible rigidez de su postura. Draco le agradeció al pelirrojo y lo siguió a su despacho para "hablar". Aquel 5 de junio su hijo le había confrontado por primera vez, el mayor de los Malfoy reconoció algunos de sus más graves errores y pidió perdón, era un hombre orgulloso pero realmente quería hacer las paces con Draco, hablaron por horas. Sin embargo; comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente cuando su hijo le insinuó que por sus "obsoletas creencias" había perdido cualquier oportunidad con la mujer que amaba ya que esta no era sangre pura y él, en lugar de consolarlo, se había horrorizado ante la idea "una cosa es tolerarlos y otra muy distinta es mezclarse con ellos, la pureza es el orgullo de los Malfoy" había salido de su boca casi automáticamente. Después de un tiempo discutiendo, Draco le había prometido que si tuviese alguna oportunidad en el futuro con aquella chica, se casaría con ella y tendría una maravillosa descendencia mestiza y que jamás aceptaría a una de sus adecuadas candidatas sangre pura "prefiero morir que casarme con una de ellas" le había gritado antes de salir del despacho y hacer maletas rumbo a Hogwarts.

Era debido a aquella última pelea con Draco que ahora estaba tan desesperado por encontrar el jodido libro de los Malfoy. No había tenido noticias de su niño en casi un año, la última carta a Narcissa había sido en Pascua y de eso hacía casi dos meses. Simplemente no podía concebir que alguien lo hubiese dañado, o peor, que Draco decidiese terminar con su vida. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que haría Narcissa sin su único hijo, pero la otra opción era ridícula, Draco había estado tan decidido a no engendrar un bebé puro... Temblando, tomó el lomo de un libro verde esmeralda de los estantes y un pequeño compartimento apareció, quitó el fondo falso y extrajo un grueso tomo de cuero negro con delicados e imponentes detalles bordados en hilos de plata, pasó el brillante anillo familiar por la cerradura y vió cómo sobre la portada apareció la leyenda: "El libro de los Malfoy" antes de abrirse en la página donde se encontraban su nombre, el de su esposa con el escudo Black indicando su enlace y el de su hijo. No pudo contener el suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo seguro que Draco seguía vivo pero pudo observar atónito cómo el nombre de su hijo se enlazaba a un escudo que la gran mayoría creía desaparecido y el nombre de una muchacha de quien jamás había escuchado se grababa así como dos pequeñas ramificaciones producto de la unión que indicaban la espera de dos nuevos miembros.

Corrió hacia los jardines con el libro en manos en búsqueda de su adorada Cissy, él había estado mirando el libro por una hora al menos y después del letargo inicial pensó en su mujer, ella sabría qué hacer. Media hora después estaban ansiosos esperando que las águilas que enviaron para mayor rapidez trajeran respuestas. Lucius sabía que su esposa estaba más que emocionada con la noticia, los niños siempre traían alegría, incluso en los tiempos más ocuros como había pasado con su pequeño Draco.

Una de las aves llegó finalmente, era Draco.

_"Q__uerida madre:_

_He leído tu carta y el supuesto descubrimiento de padre me ha dejado atónito, realmente no creo posible lo que me escribes ya que no me he relacionado con ninguna chica sangre pura de esa manera. De hecho, que yo recuerde, con ninguna en absoluto después del juicio y de eso ya va casi un año. Dada la última interacción que tuvimos no sé si creerle por completo pero de todas maneras iba a visitarles este fin de semana dado que Snape me aconsejó resarcir los lazos familiares por lo que espero que aclaremos el asunto mañana._

_Con amor, Draco M."_

Narcissa sonrió al ver la firma de su hijo, nunca antes le había enviado amor y aquello sin duda demostraba lo mucho que había cambiado. Ella y Lucius se quedaron en blanco, su hijo decía que era imposible pero esa magia antigua no tenía margen de error. Mas después de leer la carta que llegó con la segunda ave quedaron aún peor.

_"Lucius:_

_Leí tu carta y debo reconocer que estoy impactado, el nombre que me has dado no aparece en los registros de la escuela e incluso hasta ayer creía firmemente que aquella casa había desaparecido por completo cuando el Señor Oscuro se alzó por primera vez. Entiendo lo infalible de la magia del libro Malfoy y la importancia del caso por lo que cobré algunos favores para obtener más información de los registros del Ministerio discretamente. Apenas llegue se los haré saber._

_Severus S."_

* * *

**_NA: Soy una irresponsable, pero este es un proyecto corto. _**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	2. Draco

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

_"Q__uerida madre:_

_He leído tu carta y el supuesto descubrimiento de padre me ha dejado atónito, realmente no creo posible lo que me escribes ya que no me he relacionado con ninguna chica sangre pura de esa manera. De hecho, que yo recuerde, con ninguna en absoluto después del juicio y de eso ya va casi un año. Dada la última interacción que tuvimos no sé si creerle por completo pero de todas maneras iba a visitarles este fin de semana dado que Snape me aconsejó resarcir los lazos familiares por lo que espero que aclaremos el asunto mañana._

_Con amor, Draco M."_

Draco terminó de escribir, dejó la pluma a un lado y enrolló el pergamino. Se levantó del escritorio, le dió un bocadillo a la impaciente águila y ató el mensaje a su pata segundos antes de que ésta partiera velozmente. Se tiró en la cama y se echó a reír sonoramente. No sabía cómo sentirse, estaba aturdido, ¿era acaso una broma cruel? Quizá Lucius quería tenerlo en casa para hablar de nuevo y convencerlo de "hacer las cosas bien" ...

_-¿Estás bien?.- _Una cabellera rizada se asomó por la puerta

_-¿No te enseñaron a tocar? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si estaba desnudo?.-_ respondió% con sarcasmo al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y se incorporaba un poco. La reacción fue inmediata, la chica se sonrojó y bajó la vista, era francamente adorable.

_-Yo... eh__... ¿lo siento?, sólo quise echar un vistazo por si había sucedido algo grave, ya sabes, estabas tan pálido cuando recibiste esa carta..._

_\- ¿Te preocupas por mí?, es halagador Granger.- _al verla fruncir el ceño, agregó con aburrimiento_.- lo más probable es que sea otro de los trucos de padre para convencerme de volver a casa. De todas formas iré mañana, pero creo que fue una broma bastante pesada e imposible a menos que alguien se haya aprovechado de mi y luego me haya obliviado, ya sabes, con lo irresistible que soy y la mala reputación de mi familia... _

_\- Oh Merlín, no de nuevo...- _ella rodó los ojos como de costumbre, pero él notó el leve temblor de su mano izquierda, estaba nerviosa_._

_-¿Qué sabes Granger? Suéltalo.- _demandó entrecerrando los ojos

_-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada_

_-Eres una pésima mentirosa..._

_-Bieeeen, ¿sabes que algunas aún tratan de atraparte verdad? Digo, no suena tan descabellado, al margen de tu familia eres un buen partido, ya sabes, apuesto y rico, escuché algo por el estilo de las Grengrass... _

_-Acabas de admitir que soy apuesto ¿Podrías repetirlo o estoy drogado?.- _la chica soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.-_ Al margen de que hayas ignorado las otras cualidades que poseo y que me hacen el soltero más elegible, debo informarte, gatita, que no pueden hacer demasiado si no es voluntario, algunos encantos protectores nunca estuvieron de más y ni siquiera__..._

_-¿Ni siquiera qué...? _

_-Nada, olvídalo. En pocas palabras, la carta es completamente absurda._

_\- Si tú lo dices..._

_\- Así lo digo, fin del asunto. Puedes irte.- _respondió fríamente. Al ver que la chica no obedecía, agregó impaciente.- _Vete_

_-Eres tan bipolar...- _murmuró la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con las manos en la cara suspiró pesadamente. Odiaba admitirlo pero la Premio Anual tenía un punto algo sólido y eso le molestó profundamente. Si era verdad quizá había cometido una estupidez voluntariamente... y luego alguien lo había obliviado. Debía ser alguien diestro en los hechizos del olvido, si era la chica quien entró en pánico probablemente tenía un cómplice (dudaba que alguna estudiante en Hogwarts pudiese hacerlo, exceptuando a Hermione o Pansy y ellas ni siquiera eran una opción), pero quizá él mismo había recurrido a alguno de sus amigos al no soportar haber traicionado a su amor secreto. Decidió descartar la segunda opción y corrió a encontrarse con sus amigos. Se puso la capa apresuradamente y atravesó la pequeña sala común de la torre de Premios Anuales apenas notando a la pequeña chica que temblaba mientras fingía leer un grueso tomo de Aritmancia.

Recorrer medio castillo demoró más de lo que planeaba cuando se vió atrapado en las jodidas escaleras encantadas. Después de casi media hora pudo llegar a las mazmorras y estaba de muy mal humor cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin lo que no pasó desapercibido para los para sus amigos.

_-¿Estás bien Draqui- boo? .- _se burló Pansy cuando Draco se desplomó en el otro extremo del sofá que ocupaba.

_-Ahora no __Pans, a menos que conozcas __a Jean Burke...- _Pará su sorpresa la chica hizo una mueca de reconocimiento

_-El nombre me suena... quizá alguna de las amigas de mi madre..._

_-Muy poco probable, los Burke desaparecieron en la primera guerra.- _Anunció una tercera voz detrás de Draco.- _De nada, por cierto, acabo de__ lanzar un Fidelius._

_-Mierda, Theo, casi me matas del susto... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Mi padre solía despotricar de que el señor Borgin era bastante hipócrita al respecto: se la pasaba lamentando sus muertes pero no había alguien que había sacado más provecho por ello que él mismo.- _al ver la incomprensión en sus amigos, Theo rodó los ojos y siguió explicando_.- ya saben, sin herederos fue fácil presentar una demanda para que todo pasara a manos de su mayor socio comercial._

_-Si están muertos creo que la broma de mi padre es de muy mal gusto.- _gruñó en voz baja. Se aclaró la garganta al ver las curiosas miradas de Pansy y Theo.- _A lo que venía, por casualidad ¿recuerdan si le pedí a alguno de ustedes que me obliviara?_

_-¿Obliviarte? ¿En qué mierdas andas metido dragón?.-_ Blaise Zabini emergió de las sombras y se sentó en el suelo frente a Pansy. El platinado rodó los ojos al ver que la chica le secaba los húmedos rizos con su varita.

_-Entonces... ¿ninguno de ustedes lo hizo? ¿Qué hay de Daphne y Astoria?.- _pese a que ahora eran amigas suyas, aún no confiaba del todo en ellas y menos después de lo que Granger había insinuado...

_-Realmente no lo creo, Daph es muy mala en eso y dudo que Tory haya tenido tiempo de siquiera aprender.- _respondió Pansy automáticamente mientras acomodaba organizadamente los rizos de Blaise.

_-Aunque no estoy completamente seguro, Pans tiene un buen punto.- _Theo dudó un poco antes de seguir._\- No puedo asegurarte respuestas pero quizá... quizá pueda hacer algo para por lo menos saber si te obliviaron ...- _Los tres Slytherin levantaron una escéptica ceja en dirección al castaño_.- No me miren así, estuve investigando cuando Granger nos contó sobre sus padres, pero antes de poder decirlo...- _se detuvo un momento y suspiró._\- El punto es que encontré algo en la biblioteca del castillo... ¿Me dejarás probar?.- _Draco dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

_-Confío en ti y espero que no duela demasiado, sólo hazlo rápido...- _Theo asintió y murmuró el encantamiento al tiempo que le apuntaba con la varita. Draco sintió que se sumergía en su subconsciente y pudo ver una lluvia de memorias, todas eran plateadas excepto una, era verde azulada y pertenecía al tiempo de descanso de Pascua. Mierda, qué mierda había hecho. Sintió un tirón y volvió a la realidad. Blaise y Pansy lo miraban muy asustados.

_-¿Estas bien? Parecías...- _Su amiga lucía aterrorizada, no la culpaba, todos habían visto cosas terribles durante la guerra.

_\- Estoy bien.- _Aseguró Draco_.- ¿Funcionó?_

_\- Te obliviaron y modificaron tus recuerdos, diría que alrededor de unas doce horas y durante el descanso de Pascua.- _Respondió Theo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba ocultando algo.

_-¿Algo más?_.- presionó el rubio.

-_ Yo, mmm..._ \- suspiró pesadamente, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería entrometerse.-_conozco la firma mágica..._

_-¿Me dirás quién fue?_

_\- No lo sé, ¿Qué tan importante es de todos modos?.- _Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Clavó sus orbes grises en los azules de su amigo y respondió.

_-Francamente, no lo sé. Podría ser algo poco trascendente y no tener nada que ver con lo que padre dice haber descubierto o... podría ser la clave de todo en el retorcido caso de que no sea una mala pasada._

_-De todos modos ¿Qué es tan terrible? _preguntó Zabini para romper la tensión.

-_Yo..._ \- Draco no pudo decirlo, en cambio, sacó la carta que había guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica y se la pasó a Blaise.

_-¡¿Qué demonios, amigo?! ¿Tuviste acción y no me lo dijiste?.- _canturreó divertido el moreno antes de pasarla a Pansy y Theo.

_-No lo recuerda, imbécil.- _Pansy tiró de un rizo molesta por su falta de tacto.

_-Auch, Pans, no me gusta que tiren del pelo... a menos que las circunstancias sean distintas...- _el tono de su voz fue bastante sugestivo

_-Eres un cerdo __insufrible.- _escupió la pelinegra.

_\- Ni siquiera sé si es cierto, pero de todas maneras no te lo habría dicho.-_ Draco fulminó a Blaise

_-¿Cómo sabrás si es algo serio o no?.- _preguntó Theo mucho más nervioso, si era cierto lo que decía Lucius no quería imaginar la que se iba a armar

_-Mañana iré a casa..._

_-Hagamos esto, si al volver tienes la certeza de que no es una broma te lo diré.- _propuso Theodore. Draco pareció meditarlo un poco pero asintió poco después.

Astoria interrumpió en la sala común y silenciosamente Theo quitó el hechizo protector. La castaña se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

_-¡Draco! Snape te está buscando, dice que hubo un cambio de planes y se irán hoy a ver a tus padres...- _el rubio volteó los ojos y se despidió de sus amigos antes de agradecer a la más joven de las Greengrass por el recado.

_-Gracias Astoria_.- le revolvió el pelo como si fuese una niña pequeña (o un cachorro) antes de marcharse sin percatarse del sonrojo de la chica y salió con rumbo a la oficina de su gótico padrino. En el camino se preguntó qué pasaría si no era un malentendido, él no estaba preparado para ser padre o estar atado de por vida a una mujer que probablemente no amaba...

* * *

**_NA: Les dije que era un proyecto pequeño. No creo que me tome más de cinco o seis capítulos. Gracias por leerme. Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	3. Severus

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Si alguien detestaba las graduaciones por excelencia era él. Estaban a menos de una semana de la dichosa fecha y no podía estar más disgustado. No soportaba escuchar los lloriqueos de las chicas como Brown y Patil cada vez que recordaban que no volverían al castillo como alumnas, es decir, cada cinco minutos. Tampoco le agradaba el comportamiento salvaje de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff masculinos, no entendía por qué insistían en rasgarse las túnicas y romper sus libros viejos después de los exámenes finales. Mucho menos podía comprender a los Ravenclaw, se amotinaban en el despacho de la directora si no obtenían los puntajes esperados, en caso contrario y sin excepción, parecía que su vida perdía sentido por un tiempo y dejaban su comportamiento racional uniéndose a los actos vandálicos y/o a la melancolía. Los únicos que actuaban de manera civilizada eran los Slytherin, por supuesto, su casa era la mejor casa. Realmente compadecía a McGonagall, no debía ser divertido ser la directora en estas fechas, suerte que no le habían dejado el puesto, ser un ex- mortífago funcionó como una muy buena excusa. Ah, de la que se había librado.

Entró en su despacho de mejor humor, no tenía más responsabilidades que corregir cruelmente los ensayos finales de los más pequeños y estaba decidido a encontrar hasta la más mínima falla de esos mocosos insufribles. Miró la pila de pergaminos maliciosamente dispuesto a comenzar, pero una impaciente águila picoteó la ventana. Rodó los ojos al reconocer el ave de los Malfoy y le cedió paso con un movimiento de varita. Oh Merlín, Lucius tenía esa molesta tendencia de arruinar sus momentos felices.

Después de leer la carta rápidamente estaba perplejo. No era solo que su tonto ahijado había embarazado a una chica, sino que la muchacha en cuestión era la auténtica heredera de los Burke y estaba protegida por los tratados secretos –y no muy legales– de los sangrepura. Lo más inquietante era que, hasta donde sabía, esa muchacha no existía: el viejo Borgin había reclamado la fortuna de los Burke porque todos habían muerto. Pero si existía... hizo un rápido cálculo mental acerca de los Burke, la fecha de nacimiento era 1979, para 1978 los dos hijos de Herbert Burke había muerto y sólo había tenido dos nietos que llevaban el apellido: Edmund y Barnaby, pero él mismo había visto cómo Voldemort los había eliminado a ambos. Edmund era apenas un niño de 13 años por lo que lo descartó de inmediato, en cambio, Barnaby debía haber tenido por lo menos 22 ¿Era posible que se hubiese casado con una bruja sin que el Lord lo supiese? ¿Por qué escondería a la bruja si era una sangrepura? La respuesta más probable era que no estuviese de acuerdo con los ideales mortífagos, tenía algo; sin embargo, no había sabido de brujas solteras o herederas que criaran solas a sus hijas y el mundo mágico "era un pañuelo", como decían los muggles.

El águila le mordió y decidió escribirle una rápida respuesta a Narcissa para que se largara. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes antes de redactar dos cartas muy específicas cobrando favores, lo que tenía que hacer por su ahijado, pensó mientras caminaba a la lechucería despotricando por todo. Francamente deberían darle un premio a padrino del año. Resopló impaciente y volvió a su despacho para comenzar a corregir la pila de ensayos, eso mejoraría su humor. No había pasado ni media hora cuando un búho regresó, solo había un nombre escrito en el pergamino "Dorcas Meadowes". Imposible, improbable, dudoso, probable, factible. ¿En qué momento se habían enamorado Dorcas y Barnaby? Algo hizo click y no pudo evitar maldecir.

Severus recordaba bastante bien a la Gryffindor, el mismo Voldemort se había tomado la molestia de deshacerse de ella. Claro que él la conocía de mucho antes, cuando Lily aún era su amiga, fue la única de su casa que no lo miró despectivamente e incluso se unió a ellos varias veces. Si le hubiesen preguntado, probablemente habría admitido que le parecía bastante bonita: sus ojos azules y cabello negro rizado le daban un aspecto algo salvaje. Era la "jugadora de Quidditch más sexy" según Sirius, pero ella lo rechazó de manera pública y vergonzosa en más de una ocasión y sólo por eso se ganó la entrada a la lista de personas tolerables de Severus Snape (el equivalente a mejores amigos o ídolos de los magos y brujas comunes).

No es que fuera engreída, tenía un club de fans con integrantes de todas las casas (incluidos un par de Slytherins) y solía salir con ellos para agradecer su apoyo en los partidos. Recordaba haberle dicho en más de una ocasión que si tanto le gustaba ser una mariposa social descarada bien podría darse la oportunidad de conocer a un buen Slytherin y casarse con "alguien decente" en lugar de salir con esos tontos buenos para nada, cada vez ella se reía dándole la razón en lugar de enfadarse. Hubo una ocasión en la que le preguntó a quiénes consideraría "decentes" para ella. Severus había preparado esa respuesta de antemano desde la primera vez para que no pudiese refutar su evidente "sabiduría". Tres nombres salieron de sus labios: Davies, Kama y Burke, ella había sonreído. Demonios, pensaba ahora, debió haber sabido que algo pasaba, pero no le tomó importancia. Luego se había peleado con Lily y ella tomó partido por su amiga, poco después se había desatado la guerra y no había hablado con ella hasta el día de su muerte.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, esa noche Dorcas le había reconocido y usando la poca magia que le quedaba apareció un anillo familiar en manos de Severus justo antes de que Voldemort llegara, lo último que dijo fue: "Cuídala" y en ese entonces nadie entendió, ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro. Esas últimas palabras habían sido un enigma para él hasta ahora, ¡Merlín, qué tonto había sido! Esto no podía esperar, garabateó una nota y la ató a la pata del búho mientras este comía una galleta, poco después alzó vuelo. Astoria Greengrass tocó a su despacho.

-_Greengrass._\- siseó.- _que la trae por aquí._

_-Profesor Snape, vine a entregarle el ensayo que mi hermana debía presentar mañana, está enferma y no podrá asistir a clases por recomendación de Pomfrey._

_-Muy bien, puede dejarlo allí.- _Contestó aburrido mientras señalaba una mesa vacía. La chica estaba a punto de irse cuando se le ocurrió que ahorraría tiempo si era su mensajera ya que sus dos búhos estaban ocupados._\- Greengrass, llama a Malfoy y dile que se presente en mi despacho, la visita a sus padres se ha adelantado._

La muchacha asintió y corrió obedientemente a llevar el mensaje quizá tenía que ver con el evidente enamoramiento por su ahijado. Lástima que no era correspondido y no lo sería si lo que creía era real. Suspiró, él mejor que nadie sabía de amores unilaterales y lo mucho que dolían. Tanteó bajo su escritorio y encontró la pequeña llave que buscaba, se acercó a un estante específico y tomo una estatuilla muggle my realista de Mary Poppins que Lily le había regalado: llevaba paraguas y una maleta. Cogió la maleta y con un_ "Engorgio"_ la volvió a su tamaño real, nada como esconder las cosas a plena vista. Usó la llave para abrirla y después de unos minutos sacó el anillo que Dorcas le había confiado. Apenas terminó de devolver la estatuilla al estante, Draco llamó a la puerta de su despacho insistentemente. Snape frunció el ceño y respiró tres veces para conservar la compostura y no maldecirlo.

_-Pasa, Draco._

_-¿Por qué es tan urgente volver?.- _El profesor repitió su mantra mentalmente_ "respira Severus, es tu ahijado y lo amas como a un hijo, no lo maldigas"_

_-Siéntate.- _ordenó, Draco obedeció.- _¿Recibiste alguna carta inusual?_

_-Si es por la carta de madre, creo que es un truco de padre para manipularme. No he estado de esa forma con nadie en más de un año, al menos que yo recuerde.- _respondió sinceramente.-_ Además, Theodore dijo que todos los Burke habían muerto..._

_-¿Se te pasó por la cabeza que podría ser verdad? No te juzgaré, Draco, eres joven y tienes ciertas "necesidades" - _Su ahijado lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y un leve sonrojo hizo presencia. Oh sí, estaba disfrutando torturar al muchacho.-_ Las cosas están hechas, dime quién es._

_-Y-yo eh no, no lo recuerdo._\- balbuceó el platinado.

_-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿Olvidaste haber estado entre las piernas de una estudiante?.- _Siseó con malicia y se deleitó viendo cómo las pálidas mejillas del chico se teñían cada vez más. Draco suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-_Es así, lo juro por mi vida. Y creo que es una treta por la última discusión con mi padre...- _Severus no contestó, sólo levanto una ceja para que continuara explicando.- _Me obliviaron, realmente no lo sé. Theodore me lanzó un encantamiento diagnóstico extraño y dijo que mis recuerdos habían sido manipulados en las vacaciones de Pascua. Él sabe quién lo hizo pero no me lo dirá hasta que esté seguro de que es verdad...- _Severus se tocó el puente de la nariz en señal de indignación, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de quién podría ser la persona tan habilidosa en lanzar encantamientos de olvido tan perfectamente, pero era mejor estar en Malfoy Manor antes de hacer suposiciones.

_-Vamos.- _le dijo señalando el contenedor de polvos Flú antes de encender la conexión de la red. Ambos fueron absorbidos por la chimenea.

* * *

**_NA: ¿Por qué estoy actualizando tan rápido? Tengo exámenes y es una forma de desestresarme. _**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	4. Narcissa

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Narcissa estaba impaciente. Severus sabía algo, pero no lo descubriría hasta que llegara a la mansión con su hijo. ¡Oh, Merlín y Morgana!¡Iba a ver a su hijo después de casi un año!¡Su bebé iba a tener bebés!¡Un embarazo Malfoy múltiple después de siglos! La vida era buena, no podía pedir más... Sí, era cierto que Draco y la muchacha eran jóvenes pero ¿acaso no lo eran los padres del joven Potter cuando éste nació? y ni siquiera contaban con una Narcissa que los ayudara. Aunque Lucius lucía hastiado, sabía que en el fondo compartía su alegría. Draco debía pedir su mano apenas volviese al colegio, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no quería que opacara su compromiso. Por supuesto, se debían casar en menos de un mes, no toleraría que sus nietos nacieran fuera del matrimonio y si pasaba más tiempo probablemente la barriga de su nuera sería más que evidente. Tenía una boda que planear y luego preparar todo para la llegada de los dulces bebés y ...

Escuchó la chimenea anticipar visitantes y bajó al salón, de seguro su viejo amigo y su bebé habían llegado.

_-¡Draco!.- _canturreó alegre mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo. Bueno, más bien como que él la envolvió. Había crecido y estaba mucho más apuesto desde la última vez que lo vió. _"Todo un hombre"_ pensó. Lucius se aclaró la garganta y ella dejó de hacerle mimos a su hijo para saludar mu cortésmente a Severus quien no había cambiado nada, lucía tan amargado y gótico como siempre, parte de su encanto. Al parecer su esposo tuvo la misma idea ya que se lo hizo saber al saludarlo y Draco contuvo la risa a duras penas, no estaba segura si por la pelea con Lucius o la seriedad del "asunto" por el que se encontraba en casa.

_-Muy bien, señores, pasemos al living interior. Lo acabo de remodelar y sé que será más cómodo para hablar sobre el "asunto".- _informó con mucho tacto antes de guiarlos a su acogedor living.

_-No sabía que estaban interesados en los artefactos muggles_.- observó Severus para romper la tensión entre padre e hijo.

-_No en todos, Cissy ha adquirido un gusto terrible por los programas muggles que pasan en esas cajas- pensadero llamadas "televisons".- _aclaró Lucius.

_-Televisores Lucius._\- corrigió rodando los ojos.- _La adorable esposa francesa cuarto-veela de Bill Weasley, Fleur, me contó sobre lo maravillosos que eran y dije "tengo que tener uno". Así que contraté a Remus__ para que pudiese ganar algo de dinero propio por consejo de mi hermana, ya sabes que él cuida a Teddy mientras mi sobrina trabaja. El caso es que está muy con el tema de los televisores, __compramos el último modelo y __me enseñó a usarlo. Adoro las tele-series, son tan románticas y puedo decirte que se ven mucho mejor que en el televisor de Fleur.-_ añadió sonriente.

_-En realidad se enganchó con esa caja y como no pudo tolerar la humillación de ir a casa de la veela, se lo tomó personal, su espíritu competitivo salió y aquí estamos.- _murmuró su esposo antes de que ella le diera un codazo.

_-En fin, como decía. Acabo de remodelar y pienso seguir poniendo maravillosa tecnología muggle en la casa_.

_-Me parece genial, madre. Granger me ha enseñado mucho acerca de eso, deberías comprar una tostadora, la magia no hace tostadas tan buenas.- _Los ojos de Narcissa se iluminaron y aplaudió la genial idea de su hijo, invitaría a Fleur a desayunar y le daría esas deliciosas tostadas, moriría de la envidia.

_-Bueno, nos estamos desviando del "asunto"_.- intervino Lucius.- _Sé que no me crees, Draco, pero la magia familiar del libro lleva siglos sin cometer algún error.- _Acto seguido le mostró el grueso tomo abierto a Draco.- _Aquí.-_ dijo señalando su nombre e imagen.- _Su retrato aparecerá apenas ponga una gota de sangre sobre su nombre.-_ Draco no respondió, estaba hiperventilando, parecía que estaba procesando que su padre no había mentido y sería padre. Su bebé cerró los ojos y se desmayó por treinta segundos, afortunadamente Severus lanzó un rápido _"Enervate" _y despertó. Aunque lucía bastante ausente mientras Severus comenzaba a hablar.

_-Draco me dijo que lo obliviaron y modificaron sus recuerdos, él no recuerda haber... llevado a cabo el acto, pero el joven Nott pudo detectar que fue en el descanso de Pascua... y sabe quién lo hizo._

_-¿Quién fue? Acaso ¿la señorita Burke? Si es así debe ser una bruja talentosa..._

_\- Bueno, la cuestión es que sé y no sé quién es al mismo tiempo.- _Narcissa levató una ceja para que continuara explicando_.- Es hija de Barnaby Burke y ...Dorcas Meadowes.- _La rubia ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, nunca hubiese imaginado que el inteligente Barnaby se casaría con Dorcas, no porque era una auror traidora a la sangre, sino porque era la bruja más codiciada e inalcanzable de su generación_.- Dorcas fue mi amiga en otros tiempos, el día de su muerte me dió algo para que protegiera a su hija, pero no entendí el mensaje hasta hoy. Tengo un fuerte presentimiento acerca de su identidad, pero no puedo realizar otro encanto diagnóstico en Draco sin consecuencias, por eso decidí llamar al joven Nott, espero que esté conectado por la red Flú dentro de poco._

_-Hay otra forma.- _interrumpió Narcissa_.- cuando era joven jugábamos con esos encantos, ya saben, los de corazón de bruja. Sé de uno que te dice cómo serán tus hijos con un recuerdo de ti y otro de tu mago. Yo era la que mejor los hacía, mis amigas me pedían hacerlo cada vez que un mago que les gustaba.- _ignoró el gruñido de Lucius y siguió_.- Yo sabía que Draco sería tan apuesto desde Hogwarts. Déjame hacerlo.- _Sin esperar el consentimiento movió su varita, pronunció el hechizo y cerró los ojos para recordar a Barnaby y Dorcas. Poco después apareció una proyección que dejó a todos en silencio. Draco había despertado de su letargo.

-_Gr-¿Granger?.- _Los rizos salvajes de Dorcas del color miel del cabello de Barnaby, los ojos amables de su padre, la nariz pequeña y altiva de su madre, las cejas marcadas de su padre y la sonrisa contagiosa de su madre. Ni en los sueños más locos de Narcissa se habría imaginado que aquella poderosa bruja "hija de muggles" era en realidad hija de Barnaby.

_-¿Por qué me mandaste llamar si ya sabías quién había modificado tus ...?- _Theodore se detuvo al notar que Draco no estaba solo y con voz diplomática continuó.- S_eñor y señora Malfoy, profesor Snape, me disculpo por haber saltado vuestro saludo. Como le decía a Draco, la firma mágica era de Hermione, lo sé porque estuve investigando con ella maneras de revertir la obliviación a gran escala antes de que descubriera que sus padres muggles habían fallecido en un accidente. Si creo lo que creo que ustedes creen Hermione es Jean Burke y la carta decía la verdad ¿cierto? Presumo quehizo lo que hizo porque estaba asustada. Resulta bastante curioso, su segundo nombre es Jean y Draco ha estado enamorado de ella desde tercer año. Pero creo que deberían moverse rápido, de camino al despacho del profesor escuché que había salido del castillo para una cena en la madriguera, ya saben, la casa de los Weasley y Ronald, su novio, iba a proponerle matrimonio. Presiento que ella aún no sabe que está esperando y podría tener consecuencias bastante desagradables debido a los... absurdos acuerdos sangrepura.- _soltó casi sin respirar y mirando su reloj de mano agregó_.- __Bueno, los dejo, ya cumplí con informar y no quiero perderme la cena, siempre me pongo de mal humor cuando lo hago. Por cierto Pinky, Dumby te manda recuerdos.- _con esta última frase dirigida a la pequeña elfina que sostenía la bandeja de té, la cabeza de Theodore desapareció de la chimenea. Narcissa sólo atinó a tomar un largo sorbo de té mientras procesaba toda la información que el agudo amigo de su hijo había soltado sin delicadeza. Estos jóvenes de ahora priorizaban la comida antes que las buenas maneras, reflexionó indignada. Cinco minutos después había tenido suficiente, se levantó y convocó la capa gris más combinable con las elegantes túnicas azules que llevaba.

_-¿Y bien?¿Piensan acompañarme a recuperar a mi nuera?.- _preguntó sólo por educación. Afortunadamente Severus se incorporó rápidamente y arrastró a Draco consigo. Lucius estaba enfurruñado haciendo pucheros (que le parecieron adorables a Narcissa) porque no podía salir de la mansión y se perdería la acción. Narcissa le dió un tierno beso y con un guiño sujetó el brazo que Severus le ofreció para aparecer en la madriguera.

Lo primero que pensó al ver el lugar fue que Molly Weasley tenía un pésimos gustos y arrugó la nariz mostrando su disgusto con el lugar. Nunca entendería por qué no había remodelado el lugar si después del incendio y la guerra habían sido indemnizados bastante bien. Tocaron la puerta y por suerte quien abrió fue su peculiar sobrina de pelo rosa, la hija de Andrómeda.

_-¿Tía Cissy? ¿Primo? Qué hay, murciélago!.- _saludó alegremente la "sobrina rosa", como la llamaba Narcissa, mientras los invitaba a pasar, el lugar era tan ruidoso y había tantas personas que pocos notaron su presencia_.__\- mamá está en el comedor charlando con Fleur, ¿vinieron a verla, verdad? _

_-Mi estimada sobrina rosa, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vemos, veo más a Remus y al pequeño Teddy que a ti.- _saludó Narcissa mientras ponía dos besos en las mejillas de Tonks. Draco sólo asintió, parecía algo perdido y su sobrina rosa tan perceptiva decidió darle cariño a su bebé envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Severus se aparto y la fulminó antes de que pudiera hacer lo mismo con él, lo amargado ni dos guerras se lo quitaban.- _Me temo que vinimos por asuntos más ... cómo decirlo, personales. Me informaron que la madre de mis nietos estaría aquí y temo que suceda alguna tragedia debido a los acuerdos sangrepura._

_-Oh, ¿aún no se han comprometido?.- _preguntó con alarma la sobrina rosa mientras los guiaba al comedor_.- debido a mi trabajo mamá me contó al respecto, algo bárbaras en mi opinión. Espera ¡sólo tienes un hijo!¡felicidades primo! Eres algo más joven que yo cuando tuve a Teddy, pero estoy segura de que lo harás bien.- _chilló la sobrina favorita de Narcissa, bueno, la única que tenía, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Draco. Y entonces el ruidoso lugar se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Narcissa se felicitó por la maravillosa entrada, ningún Malfoy pasaba desapercibido.

_-¿Draco será padre? Oh Merlín! Felicidades primo!.- _Era Remus con Teddy en brazos, genial, un aliado más para evitar que le robaran a su nuera.- _Cissy! Radiante como siempre_.- saludó su compañero de tele-series.-_Murciélago, la amargura es parte del encanto.- _asintió en dirección a Severus quien lo miraba con desdén pese al cumplido.

_-Un momento, dices que los acuerdo sangrepura podrían afectar la cena pero hasta donde yo sé aquí hay un número limitado de brujas sangrepura solteras alrededor de tu edad. De hecho sólo Luna y Ginny. Así que... ¿es Luna?- _preguntó su sobrina rosa, esa niña era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien, su trabajo era perfecto para ella_._

_-No!.-_ gimió Draco.

_-¿Embarazaste a Ginny?.-_ y la tensión se podía palpar mientras los Weasley varones miraban con recelo a su bebé y Molly dejaba caer la bandeja de papas. Narcissa se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

_-Te equivocas nuevamente, mi adorada sobrina rosa_.- dijo con voz suave y tranquilizada.- Ni Ginevra ni Luna serán parte de la familia Malfoy.- y los Weasley soltaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo, después de que la pequeña Ginny terminara con Harry no sabían a qué atenerse.- _Estamos en busca de Jean Burke.- _No pudo evitar sonreír saboreando el desconcierto del resto de invitados, en su mayoría pelirrojos sin mucho sentido del gusto.

* * *

**_NA: Tengo un trabajo grupal que presentar para mañana acerca de políticas neoliberales en América Latina, se supone que debemos acabarlo antes del mediodía. La cosa es que estamos trabajando en Drive y estoy súper estresada porque no editan bien sus partes y me alteroooo. En fin, al parecer eso hace que pueda actualizar más._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	5. Nymphadora

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Nymphadora tocó la puerta con impaciencia, las cinco cajas pesaban un poco demasiado y no estaba segura de poder mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo. Por supuesto, quizá cualquier otra bruja las habría levitado o encogido desde el principio, pero no ella y aunque quisiera ya era demasiado tarde: al evitar que los enormes pasteles cayeran minutos atrás, había "guardado accidentalmente" su varita en su nuevo bolso extensible (regalo de Hermione). Aún no entendía por qué su madre había confiado en ella para realizar una tarea que claramente estaba destinada a fracasar. Remus hubiese sido perfecto para este tipo de cosas, no ella. Justo cuando se había dado por vencida y estaba a nada de soltar todo Luna abrió la puerta de la madriguera y alivió su carga con un movimiento de varita.

El lugar estaba tan bullicioso y abarrotado como siempre, no entendía la insistencia de Molly para que todo fuese exactamente igual que antes de la guerra pero no era quién para cuestionarla. Luna levitó los pasteles hacia la cocina y soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

_-¿Tan malo fue?.-_ La voz de su esposo irrumpió sus cavilaciones.

_-Lupin!- _Su esposo no tuvo chance para reaccionar, ella literalmente se le echó encima.- _Oh, fue terrible. Llegué de esa horriblemente larga misión y luego la nota de mamá y la tienda con la cola tan larga que podría ser la de un ZouWu, espere por horas! bueno, casi, el punto es que luego los pasteles pesaban tanto como un hipogrifo bebé y yo no sabía qué hacer! deberías haber ido tú.-_ Finalizó con un puchero, lo había extrañado demasiado. Amaba ser auror pero estar cinco días sin sus chicos había sido una locura completa.

_-Nymphadora!, modales!.- _Ah, la dulce voz de su madre llamándola por ese horrible nombre. Arrugó la nariz antes de separarse de Remus y centró su atención en su madre y el pequeño que tenía en brazos, su Teddy.

-_Padoda, Padoda.- _aplaudía su pequeño de un año y dos meses. Tendría una charla seria con él, no estaba dispuesta a que su Teddy también la llamara de esa manera tan aberrante. Pero eso podía esperar, ahora estaba muy ocupada apachurrando su pequeño cuerpecito contra su pecho y aspirando su dulce aroma. Ah, su Teddy y su Remus, se sentía tan bien volver a casa (aunque no fuera literalmente su casa). Saludó rápidamente a sus padres y al mar de gente que estaba en el lugar, un gran número sin lugar a duda: los Weasley que eran como once (contando a la esposa de Bill, Fleur y a la prometida de Percy, Penélope); Luna y Xenophilus Lovegood; Neville y Augusta Longbottom; el tío Reggie, que estaba enfurruñado en una esquina del hall (la saludo con un gruñido); Harry y Hermione. Alrededor de 23 personas (contando a Teddy) y Molly los alimentaría todos, definitivamente esa mujer era algo.

Declinó cortésmente la oferta de Penélope para unirse a la cocina, estaba segura de que sólo se lo había ofrecido porque no sabía de los enormes desastres que habían resultado de la combinación Tonks+cocina. Mientras se alejaba se dió cuenta que los Weasley últimamente parecían tener debilidad por las rubias. Algo comenzó a oler un poco mal y su pequeño dijo "Oh-oh". Remus rió un poco y le pidió al niño. Echó un rápido vistazo mientras su esposo iba a cambiar a su pequeño: Ginny, Neville y los gemelos estaban jugando snap explosivo, Augusta y Xenophilus parecían enfrascados en una extraña conversación en el living y en la esquina estaba el tío Reggie... charlando –si es que asentir y gruñir podía ser considerado como eso– con Harry y su padre. En el comedor estaban Fleur y su madre charlando elegantemente, esas mujeres preferían ser llamadas estiradas a entrar en la cocina de Molly, no es que fueran ineptas para las artes culinarias, todo lo contrario, pero no les gustaba ser mandadas por la pelirroja. Percy ocupaba la red Flu con un semblante serio y aburrido (siempre era serio y aburrido), rodó los ojos, ese chico traía el trabajo a casa incluso en ocasiones como esta. Por otro lado, Bill estaba ayudando a Arthur con algo y al parecer no podían ponerse de acuerdo. En ese momento pasaron frente a sus narices Ron arrastrando a Hermione escaleras arriba. Ah, el amor joven, sonrió y su mirada se encontró con los orbes azules de su viejo amigo Charlie, quien estaba apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras, quizá él también pensó lo mismo porque aparto la mirada simultáneamente: quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas ahora sería una Weasley... no pudo evitar reír ante el absurdo pensamiento, sería tan extraño, su madre pelearía demasiado con Molly, su tío Reggie probablemente tendría un colapso y su tía Cissy estaría verde del disgusto... El olor de las papas recién horneadas la sacó de sus pensamientos, el estómago le rugió, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto creyó escuchar que llamaron a la puerta. Por supuesto, no pudo aguantarse y se apresuró a abrirla.

_-¿Tía Cissy? ¿Primo? Qué hay, murciélago!.- _Hablando del diablo... su tía más rubia, su primo y el viejo profesor gótico estaban parados en el umbral. Los invitó a pasar, de seguro su madre los había invitado para que tuviesen vida social más allá de los círculos mortífagos._\- mamá está en el comedor charlando con Fleur, ¿vinieron a verla, verdad? _

_-Mi estimada sobrina rosa, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vemos, veo más a Remus y al pequeño Teddy que a ti.- _ Dijo su tía mientras ponía dos besos en sus mejillas. Sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba ser llamada así, era bastante refrescante. Draco sólo asintió, parecía un cachorro perdido y sus instintos maternales saltaron, no pudo evitar envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Severus se aparto y la fulminó antes de que pudiera hacer lo mismo por él, tan dramático...- _Me temo que vinimos por asuntos más ... cómo decirlo, personales. Me informaron que la madre de mis nietos estaría aquí y temo que suceda alguna tragedia debido a los acuerdos sangrepura.- _Oh Merlín! Aquí iba a pasar algo, esos acuerdos eran otra cosa.

_-Oh, ¿aún no se han comprometido?.- _preguntó con alarma mientras los guiaba al comedor haciendo memoria de lo que su madre le había enseñado cuando era más joven, claro, no era como si a ella pudiese sucederle_.- debido a mi trabajo mamá me contó al respecto, algo bárbaras en mi opinión.- _Se paró abruptamente al darse cuenta de que había mencionado nietos. Eso explicaría la cara de su primo estirado.- _Espera ¡sólo tienes un hijo!¡felicidades primo! Eres algo más joven que yo cuando tuve a Teddy, pero estoy segura de que lo harás bien.- _chilló con entusiasmo dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda. En un segundo nadie hacía sonido alguno. Demonios, se había excedido con la emoción de nuevo.

_-¿Draco será padre? Oh Merlín! Felicidades primo!.- _Eran sus chicos, genial, salvándola del silencio incómodo.- _Cissy! Radiante como siempre_. _Murciélago, la amargura es parte del encanto_.- Suspiró con aprobación, su esposo sí que sabía elegir las palabras adecuadas. Entonces comenzó imprudentemente a pensar en voz alta.

_-Un momento, dices que los acuerdo sangrepura podrían afectar la cena pero hasta donde yo sé aquí hay un número limitado de brujas sangrepura solteras alrededor de tu edad. De hecho sólo Luna y Ginny. Así que... ¿es Luna?- _preguntó con ganas de averiguar el misterio, no podía evitarlo!

_-No!.-_ gimió Draco, quizá demasiado horrorizado con la idea. Entonces si no era Luna...

_-¿Embarazaste a Ginny?.-_ y la tensión se podía palpar mientras los Weasley varones disparaban dagas con los ojos, si las miradas mataran... su primo estaría tan muerto como Voldy. Molly dejó caer la bandeja de papas. "_Noooo! Las papas no!" _lloró internamente. Tía Cissy se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

_-Te equivocas nuevamente, mi adorada sobrina rosa_.- dijo con voz suave y sedosa.- _Ni Ginevra ni Luna serán parte de la familia Malfoy_.- y los Weasley soltaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo, sí que eran sobreprotectores.- _Estamos en busca de Jean Burke.- _Terminó la rubia. ¿Jean? Estaba segura de que había escuchado ese nombre de alguna de las chicas..._\- Quizá sólo la conocen como Jean... ¿No?¿Nadie?.-_ Hubo una pausa dramática_.- Oh, bueno. Ustedes la conocen como Hermione.- _Y se desató el caos, Molly dejó caer otra bandeja de papas (había arreglado el desastre después de que aclararan lo de Ginny) al mismo tiempo que Ron soltaba un alarido y luego bajaba completamente rojo y con terribles quemaduras en las manos. Oh no, demasiado tarde.

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Su madre corrió a auxiliar al pelirrojo menor mientras Molly estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Hermione bajó poco después hecha una furia, temblando de la ira. Algo había hecho el pelirrojo para que la magia antigua se activara... se estremeció con sólo pensar qué hubiesen hecho si no hubiesen sabido la causa de sus quemaduras, podría haber muerto. Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y entonces la joven bruja pasó de la ira al miedo en segundos, pero no era un miedo de esos que son provocados por muy malo, sino parecía más del tipo que se tenía cuando se escondía algo. Pudo confirmar su teoría cuando después de unas palabras su amiga bajó la cabeza rehuyendo la mirada de su tía lo que era bastante sorprendente considerando que esa misma bruja no había bajado la vista ni ante el mismísimo Voldy. Entonces Draco le reclamó algo a la castaña y ella se estremeció, pero fue contenido por el murciélago.Y claro, el resto de magos no hacían nada porque estaban demasiado estupefactos. Narcissa finalmente se dirigió a ella.

_-Lo siento sobrina rosa, tenemos algunos asuntos familiares que aclarar, pero te pido que tomes la iniciativa de abandonar la madriguera apenas el desagradable niño pelirrojo termine de ser atendido. Tu madre entenderá el mensaje y prometo que les contaré mis motivos después. Lamento haber causado una escena.- _Nymphadora no tuvo tiempo de responder, los tres recién llegados desaparecieron junto a Hermione. Supo que tendrían que tomar partido, viendo la docilidad de Hermione al irse quizá no todo era lo que parecía y Ronald se merecía ser lastimado. Suspiró y con una mirada de disculpas hacia Charlie, comenzó a hablar al ver que Ron era levado a su habitación.

_-Lo siento Molly, en verdad tenía ganas de comer esas papas pero en vista de lo que ha sucedido creo que lo más prudente será irnos.- _Un brillo de comprensión llegó a los ojos de su madre y se levantó de su silla llamando con la mirada a su esposo, primo y yerno.

_-Molly, mi hija tiene un punto. Mi hermana no mentiría con algo como la identidad de Hermione y sinceramente siempre supe que no era una nacida de muggles ordinaria, sin ofender querida Penny. Es decir, su magia no es salvaje como normalmente ocurre y tenía ciertos rasgos... En fin, sabes la razón por la que las maldiciones de los viejos acuerdos son activadas al igual que Arthur. Al parecer algunos de tus niños no lo saben, espero que les expliques y no justifiques su comportamiento, eres consciente de que en estos momentos Draco podría haber matado a Ronald sin correr el riesgo de poner un pie en Azkaban pero una muestra de nuestra buena voluntad fue el no crear más problemas. No me gusta decir esto pero la casa Black y aliados cercanos cierran su amabilidad con los Weasley- Prewet en solidaridad con los Malfoy hasta que se enfríen las cosas. Nos retiramos lamentando la escena.-_ Wow, no se había esperado eso. Su madre hizo un asentimiento y se aparecieron simultáneamente en la mansión Malfoy. Su estómago gruñó y Remus rió. Severus los estaba esperando y rodó los ojos.

_-Están en el living nuevo de Narcissa, creo que la joven bruja apreciará tu presencia Andromeda.- _Su madre asintió y tomó a Regulus del brazo antes de dirigirse ambos al lugar indicado. Dirigiéndose al resto, el murciélago volvió a hablar_.- Deben tener hambre.- _Una mirada acusatoria dirigida a ella, contuvo una carcajada ante los pucheros del hombre mayor_.- Los elfos han preparado algo en el salón de té, pueden pasar por allí antes de unirse al resto en el living._

Bueno, al menos tendría comida deliciosa de todas maneras, los elfos de Malfoy Manor cocinaban delicioso...

_-Padoda, Padoda, ñami ñami.- _resopló, su Teddy tenía hambre y aunque la había llamado de nuevo por ese horrible nombre por esta vez lo pasó por alto y se dirigió al living junto a su padre y esposo. Mejor recargar energías, parecía que lo que venía iba a ser algo pesado.

* * *

**_NA: Lo siento por la demora, estaba estudiando para mis exámenes rezagados (porque no quise dar dos exámenes en un mismo día). Actualizaré pronto._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	6. Hermione

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

* * *

La madriguera seguía tan ruidosa como de costumbre, Molly estaba preparando la cena, claramente horneando papas al estilo Hasselback y el olor era delicioso: queso, bacon, AOVE, orégano, y ¿tomillo en lugar de romero? Era genial que no le hubiese echado ajo, últimamente le había disgustado en exceso el aroma. Ginny le preguntó si quería jugar snap explosivo, pero declinó rápidamente porque no le gustaba particularmente. Al saludar se dió cuenta de que habían más invitados de lo normal, de seguro había algún anuncio importante que hacer, la última vez que hubo una cena de ese calibre Percy y Penélope se habían comprometido.

Harry le sonrió algo incómodo, desde que había terminado con Ginny las cosas se habían vuelto algo extrañas con Arthur y Molly. Felizmente Ted les hizo una señal para que se unieran a él y trataran de "conversar" con Regulus, quien parecía estar sufriendo bastante sólo por compartir con los Weasley. Luna abrió la puerta aunque no había escuchado a nadie tocar (quizá por el ruido que hacían los gemelos) y entró Tonks haciendo pucheros. Cinco segundos después la estaba abrazando efusivamente y tan rápido que parecía que un torbellino rosa se había desatado en la madriguera. Harry le sonrió y se acercó a los dos hombres mayores que parecían esperarlos, ella estaba a punto de imitarlo cuando Ronald la abordó.

_-Mione, ¿Podemos hablar?.- _Dudó un momento antes de asentir algo dudosa, él no perdió el tiempo y la llevo casi arrastrando a su dormitorio. Mientras era llevada escaleras arriba rememoró su relación con Ronald, siempre había sido complicada pero este último año todo se les había salido de las manos. Suspiró, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero esperaba que pudiesen seguir siendo amigos. Llegaron al cuarto del pelirrojo y se sentó en el catre extra que Harry solía usar. Ron se sentó en frente, ella observó detenidamente al mago.

_-Y bien?.- _Estaba algo impaciente, había estado postergando esta conversación por mucho tiempo, pero ahora sólo quería terminarla.

_-Mione, yo eh... ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?...- _¿Querer? Bueno, ella, pese a todo, también lo seguía queriendo como amigo_. _Sonrió un poco._\- y pues, como la guerra ha terminado... este año, ya sabes..._

_-Detente, Ronald. Antes que sigas quiero informarte que sé lo que vas a decir...- _tenía que decirle que estaba bien, que no tenía que resultar incómodo.

_-¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces está bien?_

_-No te voy a mentir, realmente no aplaudo tus acciones pero gracias por tener al menos la decencia de decírmelo en la cara.- _Sí, ella ya lo había perdonado y eso, no le importaba demasiado, le había dolido en su momento pero lo había olvidado gracias a...

_-¿De qué hablas?.- _La confusión llegó a ella, ¿No estaban hablando de lo mismo?

_-Sé lo de Lavender.- _anunció con calma mientras el rostro del pelirrojo pasaba de la duda a la angustia_.- mira, estar en mi propia torre la mayoría del tiempo no evitó que me enterara de todo lo que pasaba en Gryffindor, no soy idiota. _

_-¿Cu- cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.- _el mago parecía perdido y apretaba algo en su bolsillo derecho con fuerza. Hermione frunció el ceño y contó hasta diez antes de seguir con la incómoda conversación.

_-Ya ves, no hablamos detenidamente hace mucho. Me enteré en Navidad, ya sabes, cuando lo retomamos después de darnos un tiempo. Pero no lo creí cierto hasta Año Nuevo, entonces quise confrontarte pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y realmente no es como si actuáramos como una pareja así que lo aplacé hasta que pudiese __perdonarte..._

_-¿Muchas cosas que hacer? ¿Fueron tus deberes más importantes que tus sentimientos? Y aún así me reclamaste que nadie creía que estuviésemos juntos- _Resopló en tono molesto.

_-¡Eso fue antes! Pero no nos desviemos Ronald Weasley, me engañaste y te perdoné. Lamento no haber tenido esta conversación antes, curé mis heridas hace mucho pero siempre lo aplazaba porque surgía algo...-_Realmente no sabía cómo se había complicado todo a este punto. Bueno, sí lo sabía pero ese hecho sólo la hacía sentir peor.

_-¿Entonces te casarás conmigo?_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_ ¿Acaso estaba loco? Ella lo quería sí, pero de ahí a arriesgarse a ser eternamente engañada... Bufó sonoramente.

_-Me perdonaste, ¿no?.-_ Lo notaba tenso mientras revelaba el anillo de oro con un enorme diamante que había estado apretando en el bolsillo de su túnica. No tenía nada en contra de los diamantes pero definitivamente no iban con ella, ni siquiera sabía eso y quería que se atara a él?._\- Hoy te iba a pedir eso, cásate conmigo_

_-¿Acaso te escuchas? Te dije que te perdoné, no que quería seguir siendo tu novia ni mucho menos tu esposa!- _Esto era el colmo, ella no se arrastraría jamás

_-¿Acabas de rechazarme? Porque te digo que esto es lo mejor que tendrás, nadie quiere una novia que no cumple como tal...- _Sus palabras eran veneno, tenía un semblante sombrío y su mirada, esa que tantas veces había encontrado dulce, ahora era puro rencor... ¡Como si ella fuese la culpable!

_-¿Era eso? El hecho de que no abra las piernas tan fácilmente como Lavender no quiere decir que no "haya cumplido" como novia tuya, siempre te di cariño y procuré demostrártelo de mil maneras... claro, mientras no fuese en contra de las reglas ni interfiriese con mis deberes_

_-¿Hablas en serio? McLaggen tenía razón cuando dijo que eras una perra fría en quinto año, te gusta provocar pero no estás dispuesta a cumplir..._

_-¿Eso piensas? Yo sólo quería que volvamos a ser amigos... veo que es algo imposible hablar civilizadamente contigo...-_ trató de salir pero una fuerte mano la detuvo.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas? No me vas a dejar así, no me harás hacer el ridículo.- _Tuvo miedo, esa mirada tan oscura no era propia de su amigo_. _

_\- Ronald, suéltame, me haces daño.- _Sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí poniendo sus manos en la curva de su cintura y acariciándola lascivamente, soltó un gemido de horror.

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Te gusta? Si no vas a ser mi esposa al menos tendré lo único que siempre quise de ti.-_ Susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja_. _La inundó el pánico. Estaba indefensa, su varita estaba en el comedor y nadie la escucharía, ¡era el quinto piso! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?¿Sería capaz de ...?

_-Qué me dejes, maldita sea!.- _Gritó tratando de empujarlo, pero era muy fuerte. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y de pronto el chico se apartó como si quemara.

_-Ahhhhhh, maldita sea, ¡¿qué me hiciste?!- _Ron salió furioso y adolorido en busca de ayuda, ¿Había sido magia accidental? Decidió bajar, la ira había comenzado a apoderarse de ella y quería maldecir a su ex- novio. Andrómeda, Fleur y Molly estaban curando a Ron mientras el resto estaba algo aturdido pero antes de poder hacer algo Narcissa Malfoy se acercó a ella y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, Draco también estaba allí, junto a Snape y parecía dolido. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_-Señorita Jean, me temo que debemos hablar de ciertos temas algo delicados _

_-Yo...- _Las palabras no salían de su boca. Narcissa dudó un poco, pero luego sintió que pedía permiso para entrar en su mente. De alguna manera supo que no iba a aprovecharse y le mostró sus últimos recuerdos. La boca de Narcissa se apretó en señal de disgusto.

_-No es necesario que diga nada aquí ¿Me acompañará?_

_\- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso Hermione?- _Era Draco que la miraba como si lo hubiese traicionado, de alguna manera eso dolía más que cualquier palabra hiriente de Ron.

_\- Yo no..., yo pensé..., yo sólo quería...- _Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero su maestro menos amable se compadeció de ella_._

_-Basta Draco, no es el lugar.- _Buscó con la mirada a Harry, pero él estaba estupefacto mirando a la nada.

_-Está bien, iré.- _Tomó el brazo de Narcissa y escuchó que ella le susurraba algo a Tonks.

_-Lo siento sobrina rosa, tenemos algunos asuntos familiares que aclarar, pero te pido que tomes la iniciativa de abandonar la madriguera apenas el desagradable niño pelirrojo termine de ser atendido. Tu madre entenderá el mensaje y prometo que les contaré mis motivos después. Lamento haber causado una escena._\- Para su sorpresa la auror estaba seria y sólo asintió.

Se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor, el lugar estaba bastante cambiada en comparación a su última visita cuando Bellatrix... Como adivinando sus pensamientos Narcissa le informó que dicho lugar había sido destruido hace más de un año y la invitó a su nuevo living, según sus palabras _"exclusivo para la familia y amigos cercanos". _La habitación era amplia y acogedora, le sorprendió ver un televisor de último modelo junto a un VHS y una amplia colección de videocasetes. Lucius Malfoy esperaba recostado en un sillón junto a la chimenea, su rostro se iluminó al ver a su esposa. Notó que junto al hombre se encontraba un tomo de cuero negro bastante antiguo en cuya portada se leía _"El libro de los Malfoy". _Por lo que Draco y Harry le habían contado sabía que había cambiado sus formas con los nacidos de muggles, pero eso no implicaba que fuera a mezclarse con ellos. Sin embargo; al saludarla fue bastante cortés e incluso la trató como si fuera una dama. Draco se sentó entre su padre y Snape y Narcissa le indicó tomar asiento junto a ella. Un elfo doméstico pulcramente vestido pasó una bandeja de té.

_-Estamos esperando a mi hermana y su familia, sé que te sentirás más cómoda con ellos presentes cuando tengas que dar explicaciones y cuando te enteres de... bueno, ya lo sabrás.- _La miró como su mamá solía hacerlo: como si realmente le importara.

_-Disculpe mi impertinencia señorita Jean, pero es necesario que me responda con sinceridad_.- Le pareció algo extraño que la llamaran por su segundo nombre, pero no dijo nada y sólo asintió_._ Al margen de que sabía que no podían hacerle nada, realmente le inspiraban confianza. casi como si quienes habían luchado en la guerra fueran otras personas _\- ¿Qué nos puede decir de su familia?.-_ Suspiró pesadamente, tenía que decir la verdad, después de todo ella había obliviado a Draco y no la habían denunciado públicamente.

_-Crecí con mis padres como hija única, pero cuando cursaba tercer año nació mi hermana menor.- _sonrió ante el recuerdo_.- Los tres... yo... los oblivie permanentemente cuando comenzó la guerra, ellos no tenían la culpa y realmente no era su obligación cuidarme, ya habían hecho demasiado desde que me adoptaron siendo tan jóvenes._

_-¿Nunca se preguntó por su familia biológica?_

_-Oh sí, lo hice. Cuando nació mi hermana intenté un hechizo para saber si tenía familia mágica pero al parecer realmente soy una nacida de muggles... Después de eso no volví a hacerlo, no quería más decepciones y tampoco quería lastimar a mis padres al buscar en el mundo muggle._

_-Supongo que usó el encantamiento básico que aprendió con Flitwick_ _durante el tercer año..._

_-Ehh...sí, ¿Hice algo mal?_

_-No señorita, pero ese encantamiento es bastante general por decirlo así y sólo revela a familiares vivos, no el linaje mágico._

_-Oh_

_-Bueno, si sabe que es adoptada será más fácil para usted comprender..._

_-¿Comprender qué?-_ Lucius sonrió enigmáticamente y las señales de alerta se encendieron.

_-Este el libro de los Malfoy.- _comenzó explicando mientras abría el tomo_.- cada Malfoy sangrepura está registrado aquí desde su concepción.-_ Hizo una pausa dramática._\- Recientemente se registraron algunos cambios "interesantes"..._

_-Antes de que sigas Lucius, me gustaría ponerla al tanto de tu situación.- _¿Era su imaginación o el profesor Snape la miraba con preocupación? No pudo analizarlo puesto que Andrómeda entró en el living y se sentó junto a ella, soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.- _Bien, probablemente no escuchaste lo que pasó en el comedor de los Weasley así que lo diré sin rodeos porque la situación así lo requiere. Como sabes eres adoptada, pero no eres una hija de muggles. Por el contrario, provienes de una familia mágica y no de cualquiera sino que nada más y nada menos que de los Burke, eres Jean Burke, una bruja sangrepura hija de Dorcas Meadowes y Barnaby Burke. Antes de que digas algo sobre el estado de sangre debo informarte que en este caso sí importa. Tu madre solía ser mi amiga y antes de morir me encargó tu cuidado aún cuando no sabía de tu existencia, esto es tuyo.- _Concluyó el hombre de apariencia gótica al tiempo que le entregaba un anillo.

_-Querida, no sé cómo decirlo de la mejor manera así que se me ocurre que deberías empezar tú y contarnos por qué desmemorizaste a Draco.- _Intervino Narcissa.

_-Yo...yo... yo sólo estaba asustada. Estaba herida y Draco fue tan...-_posó su mirada en los orbes grises del susodicho y continuó_.- Creí que lo habías hecho por lástima, tenía miedo de que hubiese sido algo menos que un error para ti, ya sabes, tienes a c__hicas hermosas como Astoria tratando de conquistarte... No quería perder tu amistad y entré en pánico... Lo siento Draco.-_ En lugar de encontrar resentimiento se sorprendió al descubrir ternura en la mirada del chico. Un sentimiento de alivio se apoderó de ella, él no la odiaba. Sin embargo;pese a las revelaciones, parecía que el asunto principal aún no saltaba a la luz hasta que Lucius volvió a intervenir.

* * *

**_N.A: Publicaré otro capítulo al final del día a más tardar. Gracias por el apoyo pese a la ausencia, alegran mis días._**

**_Os quiero,_**

**_Yess, The Cherry Bom_**b.


End file.
